


an entire year

by wholesomeconnor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesomeconnor/pseuds/wholesomeconnor
Summary: nines was gone.gavin was alone. he always had been.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	an entire year

he knew it would happen eventually. the second he woke up in the morning, he knew it was going to happen soon. the heavy feeling of anxiety lingered in his chest all morning, pulling him down and cutting his breath short. gavin knew- no, he expected it to happen.  
nothing prepared him for it to actually happen. these four words ripping apart the little world of happiness he created in his head, gone within seconds.  
“i’m breaking up with you.”  
gavin knew it was going to hurt. he had experienced it before, his heart shattered in the hands of someone he loved, someone he trusted unconditionally. there was nothing he could do. gavin felt his breath hitch, his throat closing up, the dreading feeling creep down his spine again. nines was breaking up with him. of course, he would. nines would get sick of him. afterall, what was the most advanced android ever made, a work of perfection, supposed to have with a mere human? a human like gavin, flawed in every way, broken and mended in every place. he was nothing compared to nines.  
and his thoughts began to spiral the second these four words left nines’ lips. gavin could hear him say “i’m sorry”. he could hear the other confess that he had cheated on him, cheated with another android. god, it hurt to hear it. to hear nines say it out loud, that he had broken gavin’s trust. gavin could only stare at him with a blank stare, wishing nines would have never told him. a lie would have been better. saying that nines didn’t love him anymore. not cheating on him, not replacing him with someone better. replacing him with another goddamn android.  
“why?”  
his voice sounded so weak and broken. gavin hated it. he hated showing how much it hurt him. for god’s sake, he was 37. he should be able to endure a breakup. why did it hurt so much? it had never hurt so much.  
“i’m sorry.”  
no explanation. just gavin alone with his thoughts. what was it about him that made everybody leave? and why couldn’t he be mad at nines? he wanted to scream at him, to grab him by his shirt and shake him. gavin wanted to throw things, break down in tears and scream. scream until his voice gave out. he couldn’t. all he felt was painful numbness, tingling in his entire body, drowning him in the cold feeling of being left alone once again. and nines just stood there. his led was blue. of course it was blue. it didn’t even bother the android. seeing gavin paralyzed in shock in front of him, it didn’t bother nines at all. why would it? he didn’t feel for the human. he left gavin for another android. he left him for someone who could fulfill his needs better than gavin would. he would never be enough. gavin felt his throat constrict, hot tears welling up in his eyes. he didn’t want to cry. he didn’t want the other to see how much it broke his heart. and yet, tear after tear rolled down his cheek, dripping down his chin. gavin couldn’t move. it all hurt so much.  
“you said you loved me.”  
it was a mere whisper, full of anguish and hidden hope. the last bits of hope that all of this was some sick prank nines pulled on him to make him lose his temper, a prank that definitely worked perfectly fine to break gavin into little pieces. gavin hated himself to have the tiniest bit of hope left in his heart, he could see it fading away, he could see nines slipping from his hands. he loved nines. and nines loved him. he always told him. late at night, when they were cuddled in gavin’s bed, the window cracked slightly open. gavin would rest his head on the android’s chest, listening to the artificial heartbeat, and hear nines whisper the three little words into his hair. early in the morning, in the kitchen, gavin’s eyes still puffy from sleep. nines would tell him he loved him and shove a mug with hot coffee into his hands and hug gavin from behind, holding him close against his chest to feel the remaining bits of sleep warmth.  
“i know.”  
gavin had never given someone so much of him. he had laid himself bare in front of nines, letting him see all the good and the bad. all ugly details of his life, mind and body. he had never felt so safe with someone. he trusted nines with everything he had. he let his guard down. he let nines have him in every way, giving him all the love he could offer. he put so much effort into them, he tried so hard to not fuck it up. gavin had been so scared when the words slipped from his mouth the first time. a whispered love confession while he was in nines’ arms, letting the other take him apart until he was a moaning, shaking mess. and nines had smiled that gorgeous smile of his that never failed to make gavin’s heart skip a beat.  
“was i not enough?”  
truth to be told, he didn’t want to know. it was painful enough to lose nines. he already knew it was because of gavin. he knew deep down, he wasn’t pretty enough, nice enough, dedicated enough. he always lacked, he always had. the silence gavin was met with shattered him more than any words could. the way nines cast his gaze to the floor between them, not able to look gavin in the eyes. it was a mere confirmation of what gavin desperately did not want to be true.  
he felt empty. something in him broke. he wondered why he ever thought nines truly cared about him. after all, he didn’t. his silence was enough for gavin to know.  
“i should get going.”  
the words cut through the air, punching gavin right into the chest. it ripped his heart apart, to see nines leave, to see the man he loved so dearly leave his life as if it all had been nothing. as if it hadn’t been an entire year of tina telling gavin that he looked so much happier, an entire year of gavin feeling loved and appreciated. he had fallen for a lie, hadn’t he? he had fallen for a lie, thinking nines had loved him, thinking he would get his happily-ever-after. it stung and there was nothing gavin could do about it.  
“you should.”  
he didn’t want to tell nines to leave. he wanted to grab his arm, hold him close, beg him to stay. he wanted nines to stay with him, talk it out, gavin wanted him back so badly. he was a fool, he knew it. he only wanted nines. gavin couldn’t bear the thought of him leaving his life as quickly as he entered it. he wanted to run after the android, beg him to stop walking, beg him to explain. all he had left was the deafening silence of his apartment, the rain pouring against the window, and the faint smell of nines’ laundry detergent in the air. the door fell shut with a quiet click. the receding footsteps in the hallway of the apartment complex felt like a thousand feet stomping on gavin’s heart, again and again.  
nines was gone.  
gavin was alone. he always had been.

**Author's Note:**

> again I'm really sorry and I blame the g9 hell discord for everything


End file.
